He's Everything
by Midori no danna
Summary: Hinamori is lonely since Aizen has left, maybe talking to her best friend could help. He's not like Captain Aizen, he always made me feel good.


Hinamori sat there contemplating the pros and cons of going to see Hitsugaya. She sat at her window and gazed at the rain on a green winter day. She was amazed at how it never snowed in the Soul Society.

'If I talk to him, will he hate me? I almost killed him. Does he want to see me?' She thought about these questions everyday since Aizen wrote the letter, his last will and testament.

She stood up and decided she was going to take a walk. No one could see her cry if she was already wet. Momo walked out the door in her usual Soul Society outfit. The rain was freezing, but it didn't matter, she couldn't feel it.

She walked past every training ground once. She was going to circle them again, this time someone met her on her journey. It was no one other than Isane Kotetsu.

"You're going to catch a cold out here you know," her voice was soft and comforting. She looked down at Momo with concern masked with warmness. She put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "Everything alright?"

Momo looked at the taller woman with puffy red eyes," Yes, I'm fine." Her voice trembled at the end of her sentence. She suddenly put her head in Isane's stomach. "No, I'm not ok."

Isane picked her up and took her to Kiyone and her apartment. She sat on the couch crying. Isane took out a pad and a clip board.

"Momo, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, okay." Momo nodded and Isane smiled, trying to keep her voice as light as possible.

"Did captain Aizen spend more time with you than by himself or other people?"

"Yes, after awhile I moved into his house." 'Was it okay to say all this? This is really personal.'

"Did you guys ever sleep in the same room or bed?"

"N-no," It was something Captain Aizen said was a secret, one know one should know about.

She's lying," Did Captain Aizen ever kiss you or touch on the arm?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"Did Captain Aizen ever touch you in one of your covered areas? Like your breasts or your vagina?"

"Yes, but-

"Did Captain Aizen ever rape you?"

"NO! He said I wanted it!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. Poor girl, but if I wasn't firm she would think this was ok.

"Momo, you did NOT want it, what he did was called emotionally grooming he made you think you wanted it!"

"AHHH!" Momo screamed so loudly it could be heard throughout the entire Soul Society. She laid down panting. Her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Momo woke up and saw that she was in the hospital, alone. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark. Under her covers she discovered she was naked. Isane must have given her a pap. She didn't even ask for a fucking pap why did she get one?

She heard something crying in the corner of her hospital room. She took the sheet around her body and walked over to the distressed creature. She looked down and saw it was Hitsugaya Toushiro. All she could do was look down at him. He obviously didn't know she was standing right there.

"Shiro-kun, don't cry." He looked up and saw her. His best friend. Standing up, he hugged her, something they have never done.

She hugged back and they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally they looked into each other's eyes, which held mutual love. Momo let out a giggle.

"Hinamori, I was so worried about you. I need you in my life." Tears were still streaming down his face.

SMACK. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, don't you EVER depend on me, you don't need me. I can't believe your dumb enough to throw all your potential away just because I'm not there. You disgust me you co-dependant loser." He looked at her, gaping. Suddenly out of nowhere he kissed her.

It was a soft kiss, it was filled with beauty and need. She kissed back. She walked over to the bed and laid down, giving a signal with her hand to come get her. He walked over and gently positioned himself above her. Kissing again it was harder, more passionate, more lustful. Deepening it, he parted her lips with his and slowly inserted his tongue in. Her hands were steadily at his back gently petting up and down.

He gained confidence in using his tongue. She was surprised with this and was moving with his movements. She started untying his belt, making it fall of showing his chest. She put her hands it and moved them around, it was warm and soft.

She now took the blanket off and showed her petite body. She blushed, she never blushed when Captain Aizen touched her. He couldn't take it anymore, his hormones were going awry. Then took off his pants and looking for her approval.

He pushed into her and she shuddered. To him it felt hot, slick and instinctually he wanted to rock into it. To her it felt like she was disobeying Captain Aizen and being adulteress, He started to thrust in and out. Momo started to cry. This was starting to hurt her, Captain Aizen never hurt her.

He never noticed that she was crying, he was too caught up at how good it felt being inside the girl he loved the most. She was beautiful and smart, funny sometimes too. Now, he was going to explode. He knew what was going to happed next.

He spilled into her. She started crying harder, it was cold, not like Captain Aizen who warmed her up. He stood up and got dressed, then kissed Momo.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you more than anything in the world." He left the room with a spring in his foot.

She thought about what just happend, Hitsugaya was everything I wanted I always thought, but he means absolutely nothing to me. We aren't even friends anymore. He tried to put me back together but I was never broken. Captain Aizen is everything I want. Captain Aizen is who I need. He's everything I wish I could be, he always says everything right but I mean nothing to him and I don't know why.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinamori, fukutaichou!" Isane shook her awake.

"What happened, who was in your room last night?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, he raped me."


End file.
